


Les Vengeurs

by Zweim



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Assassins vs. Templars, Assassins' Guild, Avengers Family, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: "Nous œuvrons dans les ténèbres pour servir la lumière. Nous sommes des Assassins." [STONY & THORKI & OTHER ] [FEMLOKI]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction dont l'inspiration m'est venue après avoir regardé le film Assassin's screed et avoir joué au troisième. (Blackflag sera bientôt mien ! Mouhaha ! )
> 
> Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette histoire comptera et je publierai au moins 1 chapitre par mois.
> 
> Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis forcé à écrire au minimum 2000 mots. Mais j'essaierai de faire chaque fois un peu plus long ! :)
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! Ce sont vos "review" qui m'aident et m'aideront à écrire l'histoire ! Et si vous avez une idée à me soumettre,n n'hésitez surtout pas ! Envie de voir tel ou tel couple se former ? Tel accident se produire ? Je suis tout ouïe !
> 
> Je vous préviens également qu'il s'y trouvera aussi une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. En effet, ça sera un Stony, principalement. :)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et j'espère que mon histoire vous séduira ! ( Et promis, il y aura des petites scènes citronnées ~ )
> 
> signé : Zweim ;)

 

_Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage_

Un prêtre récitait une longue litanie de vers païens qui trouvaient un écho auprès des personnes présentes. Vêtu d'une longue toge noire, le visage caché sous une cape blanche, la tenue et les dires de l'homme Saint lui proféraient une aura mystique, qui ne pouvaient qu'inspirer le respect ou la crainte. De fait, tout le monde gardait leurs yeux clos. Ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque salle, dénuée de fenêtre puisque se situant sous terre. D'élégantes mais effrayantes statues décoraient les murs. Elles représentaient des batailles, des passages historiques important : il s'agissait de l'histoire de leurs ancêtres. Dans les tons gris, ce lieux sanctuaire ne paraissait nullement accueillant et même un tantinet effrayant.

Le prêtre ne s'interrompait que rarement et seulement pour reprendre son souffle : tous étaient assidûment concentrés sur la messe. Tous sauf un homme qui, malgré la peur qui l'étreignait, ne pipait mot. Sur sa gorge se trouvait une lame et sur son torse un avant bras le maintenait plaqué contre une personne imposante de par sa taille. Et c'est cela même qui l'encourageait à ne pas hurler ou à faire le moindre geste.

Il s'avérait qu'un petit groupe de personne venait de s'infiltrer dans la salle. Ils se faufilaient sans bruit derrière les civils, armes en main. Ils marchaient lentement, en prenant soin de poser d'abord la pointe de leur pied, et ensuite le talon, avec pour objectif principal de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention.

Antony Stark voyait ses jambes trembler. D'ordinaire courageux et téméraire, aujourd'hui, il était l'exact opposé. Et pour cause, il savait pertinemment que la menace dans son dos était probablement une montagne de muscle, aussi stupide que menaçante. Il réfléchissait à vive allure, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, sans trouver. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix grave et autoritaire émit l'ordre de tuer.

Il y eut des cris, des pleures, des bousculades, des bruits de lames qui s'enfoncent dans la chaire et puis… plus rien. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne debout, parmi le petit comité présent avant l'invasion : Antony.

La lame posée contre sa trachée se retira et il en profita pour se retourner, pour faire face à ceux qui venaient d'assassiner les siens de sang-froid. Les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse l'empêchait de parler, de s'exprimer comme il le désirait : il s'offrait à ses prunelles noisettes un spectacle si macabre et répugnant que cela le traumatisa. Il se força donc à détourner son regard des morts pour le poser sur ses ennemis. Ils étaient sept. Sept à s'être chargés d'éliminer au plus une cinquantaine de personne. Ce n'étaient plus seulement les jambes d'Antony qui tremblaient, mais son corps tout entier. Il ne comprenait pas même pourquoi il était encore vivant.

Son regard se posa sur le plus imposant d'entre eux, celui qui le menaçait d'une lame et le seul dont la capuche avait été retiré pour lui permettre de voir son visage. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une taille conséquente et d'une carrure colossale. Dire qu'il était impressionné, était un euphémisme pour Tony. Le regard bleu céruléen de ce monstre happait le sien, l'observait et semblait le déshabiller. Il en ressentit un désagréable frisson. Ce tueur-ci possédait une longue chevelure blonde, _comme le blé_ se dit Antony, coiffés en une natte.

Le jeune homme détourna une nouvelle fois son attention pour la porter sur les autres étranges énergumènes. Il put alors constater qu'ils portaient à peu prêt tous le même type de tenue, mais aux couleurs différentes. Leurs capuches avaient l'extrémité pointue, il devinait des lames cachés dans les manches et les bottes. Le tissue même qui composait leur costume semblait suffisamment léger pour permettre d'amples mouvements, et le cuir les protéger un minimum. Il vit même des espèces de plaque en acier sous la cape de l'un des membres de ce drôle de groupe. Leurs accoutrements leurs donnaient un air de nomade, semblant provenir de l'empire Nasride. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'étoffes mauresques ? Quoi que l'un et l'autre étaient relativement proche. La curiosité d'Antony était titillée, attisée par l'origine de ces vêtements étrangers.

Un autre homme à la carrure tout aussi imposante que la première masse s'approcha de lui. Il ne pouvait voir son visage dans un premier temps, mais lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre, Antony découvrit deux beaux yeux bleu océan, étonnamment doux malgré les horreurs qu'il venait de commettre avec ses compagnons. Il posa deux grandes mains sur ses épaules, puis il dit :

« ce que je te propose, tu peux le refuser. Mais le refuser, c'est accepter la mort. J'espère que tu en as bien conscience, Antony Edward Stark. »

L'intéressé s'empressa de hocher la tête, vivement, rapidement, sans même s'accorder quelques secondes de réflexion. Il ne voulait pas mourir, sa décision était déjà prise.

« Tu as un choix à faire. Un choix important, un choix injuste, j'en conviens, mais un choix quand même. Et ce choix, cette proposition, est le suivant : »

Antony avala sa salive. Il était au summum de l'impatience.

« Mourir ou nous rejoindre, pour servir une cause plus noble.

\- Vous rejoindre ? Mais qui diable êtes-vous ? Leur demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Nous œuvrons dans les ténèbres pour servir la lumière, commença celui qui l'avait menacé.

\- Nous sommes des Assassins, reprit et finit son premier interlocuteur, le blond aux yeux doux.

Là, Antony prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne voulait certes pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant devenir un assassin. Il se disait que jamais il ne pourrait faire ce que eux venaient tout juste de faire. Tuer lui était impensable.

« N'ai-je pas un autre choix ? tenta-t-il, bien que sachant cela vain.

\- Non. »

Le tueur leva les mains et retira sa capuche.

Antony découvrit une courte chevelure blonde et un étrange tatouage commençant sur son cou et disparaissant sous le col de sa chemise bleu nuit.

« Pourquoi ? » tenta Antony.

De sa voix, l'on pouvait déceler de l'inquiétude. Deux des sept personnes présentes se regardèrent avec étonnement, sans que le principal intéressé ne le remarque.

« Pour deux raisons.

\- Quelle précision ! Et la première étant ?

\- Votre père, Howard Stark. »

Antony grimaça, avant de se détourner du groupe. Il se prit le visage dans les mains puis il étouffa un cri de rage. Il ne portait pas son père dans son cœur. Il ne le haïssait pas pour autant, mais le sentiment qu'il ressentait était proche. Il prit une grande inspiration, pour calmer la colère qui venait de naître en lui.

« Continuez. Qu'elle est la deuxième raison ? murmura-t-il.

\- Votre sang. »

Antony se retourna et il regarda son interlocuteur avec surprise et étonnement.

« Je crains ne pas comprendre. Peut-être ai-je mal entendu…. Mais… mon sang ?

\- Oui. Votre sang. »

Antony secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus de quoi il était réellement question. Quelque chose lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Fort bien… quoi que.. Non, en fait, non ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Non, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia ! finit-il par hurler. Vous venez et vous tuez tous ceux que j'aime ou que j'ai aimé ! Ces gens ne vous avaient rien fait ! Ils m'ont sauvé, recueilli et aimé ! Ils… »

Sa voix se brisa et le silence revint dans la salle, seulement perturbé par ses sanglots. L'homme au tatouage tribal s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

« Ces hommes vous gardaient prisonnier. Ils comptaient vous tuer, lui annonça-t-il sur un ton neutre, dénué d'émotion.

\- Menteur !

\- Libre à vous d'accepter ou non la vérité. Il vous faut à présent prendre une décision, Stark. Mourir ou nous suivre.

\- Vous êtes des monstres… » lui lança-t-il.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux pans de la longue cape noir, empêchant le blond de lui tourner le dos, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire.

« Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour le bien de tous. Si l'on nous voit comme des monstres, alors soit, cette image nous convient parfaitement. »

Les phalanges du brun commençaient à devenir blanches tant il serrait fort le tissue entre ses doigts. La colère, la peur et l'angoisse résultant de ces récents et éprouvants événements l'empêchaient de trouver une réplique à cette tirade.

« Antony… » murmura le blond d'une voix qui étonna ce dernier de par son timbre chaleureux.

Il déposa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la joue humide et le regard qu'il porta à Antony choqua ce dernier plus profondément encore que les morts à ses pieds. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus de l'océan glacial auquel il avait précédemment eu droit, suite à sa petite crise de colère. Non, il s'agissait à présent d'un regard emplit de ce qui lui semblait être de l'amour. Et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve lui inspirait un sentiment que jamais il n'avait ressenti.

« Il est temps de partir, Captain. Petit, as-tu pris ta décision ? » dit l'homme au costume de couleur noir et pourpre. Il portait sur son dos un carquois avec des flèches.

Antony était chamboulé, en plus d'être à présent effrayé. Il lui fallait faire un choix : mourir ou les suivre. L'homme nommé 'Captain', son interlocuteur, se détourna de lui à son grand désarroi. Il se sentait d'autant plus perdu, il se posait une multitude de question : _Qui sont ces hommes ? Pourquoi les ont-ils tué ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé de cette façon ?_

Antony était frustré.

Frustré, fatigué et effrayé.

Il poussa un long soupire résigné : il ne voulait pas mourir. Aussi, accepta-t-il finalement de suivre cet étrange troupe de mercenaires.

« Juste, s'il vous plaît, commença-t-il avec hésitation lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de ce qui s'avérait être une femme, l'un des assassins. Pourquoi mon sang ? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? Que vouliez-vous dire ? »

C'est cette même tueuse qui prit la parole pour lui répondre :

« Tu n'en es pas le propriétaire. C'est pour cette raison que nous suivre ou mourir sont tes seules options. »

* * *

 

 **oOo** _Deux jours plus tard_ **oOo**

Antony s'effondra dans la terre et la poussière du dangereux désert de la Vallée de la mort. Il était assoiffé et il avait horriblement chaud. Il n'en pouvait plus : avancer lui était impossible tant il avait mal aux pieds et le soleil tapait si fort qu'il en avait la nausée, en plus des vertiges. C'était-là, pour lui, une véritable torture. A un point tel qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à la troupe d'assassin de le tuer.

 _Qu'elle idée j'ai eu de les suivre !_ Pensa-t-il, la joue posée contre le sable brûlant, les yeux clos.

Il sentit un poids léger sur ses épaules, suivit d'un tissue doux caresser son autre joue. Il ouvrit ses mirettes pour voir une femme aux longs cheveux brun et arborant un air soucieux penchée au dessus de lui.

_Il y a donc deux femmes…_

Cette dernière venait de déposer sur les épaules d'Antony sa propre cape pour le protéger du soleil. C'est la seule conclusion à laquelle il parvint, concernant ce geste. Il porta donc son attention sur le faciès de cette jeune fille qui semblait être à peine sorti de l'adolescence, avec ses traits encore enfantin.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » parvint-il à murmurer.

Bien que surprise par cette soudaine question, elle lui répondit gentiment avoir seize ans.

« Je vois… vous êtes jeune… votre accent… d'où venez-vous ?

\- De Sokovie.

\- Sokovie… ? Connais pas'…

\- C'est de l'autre côté de l'océan. Près de la Russie. Natasha vient de là-bas.

\- De la Russie ? »

Antony devina que le prénom Natasha appartenait à l'autre femme du groupe.

\- Oui, monsieur Stark.

\- Mes amis m'appellent Tony.

-Je ne suis pas votre amie. »

Antony grimaça, puis il se leva, non sans rencontrer quelques difficultés.

Wanda, la Sokovienne, était intriguée par l'homme qu'était Antony. Elle ne savait que peu de chose sur lui : il était le fils du célèbre et héroïque Howard Stark et il partageait un lien spécial avec leur Captain. C'était là les seules informations qu'elle possédait à son sujet.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu perdre connaissance, elle avait saisi cette occasion pour l'approcher.

« Comment vous nommez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il, en ignorant la douleur qu'il éprouvait en se mettant à marcher.

\- Wanda Maximoff » lui répondit-elle, tout en sortant une gourde de son ample veste.

Il s'agissait d'un espèce de petit sac en toile étanche, passant aisément inaperçu de par sa couleur sombre se mariant parfaitement avec les vêtements de sa propriétaire. Il s'y trouvait cousu un embout en cuire, d'où l'on pouvait probablement boire l'eau qu'il contenait. Elle lui tendit l'objet pour qu'il puisse s'hydrater.

« Merci. Enchanté… mademoiselle Maximoff. »

Étonnée, Wanda le regarda fixement de longues secondes, avant de le gratifier d'un sourire aimable.

Ce monsieur Stark commençait à lui plaire.

Loin devant eux se trouvait le 'Captain'. Il les surveillait discrètement, plus inquiet pour le brun que pour la cadette de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer sous le sol, il s'était retenu in-extremis de lui porter secours. Wanda s'en était chargée à sa place, probablement poussée par la curiosité.

Il poussa un soupire agacé et discret, notamment lorsqu'il les vit rire ensemble. La jalousie qu'il ressentit à cette scène lui laissait un goût amer. Il voulait les rejoindre, rester au côté de leur nouveau camarade, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait et vivre heureux auprès de lui. Il en ressentit une douloureuse frustration.

« Penses à autre chose, Captain. »

Natasha venait de le rejoindre.

Elle posa un main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant et amicale. Elle regardait droit devant elle et avait parlé sur un ton atone. De sa voix, l'on ne pouvait déceler aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Ses yeux, sa voix, son visage et même sa posture, n'exprimaient strictement rien. Il était impossible de lire en elle. Cet assassin possédait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps, et cela la rendait particulièrement dangereuse. Le Captain l'enviait pour cette capacité.

« J'essaie. » lui répondit-il, en la regardant.

Elle venait de baisser sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure rousse longue jusque sous les oreilles et ondulée. Il était difficile de faire l'impasse sur sa beauté atypique : elle possédait un incroyable teint pale, des lèvres pulpeuses et de jolies et grands yeux verts. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses pommettes rosées. De plus, un léger trait noir sur ses paupières offrait à son regard une intensité sans pareil et, comme le Captain, elle possédait un tatouage. Il commençait au niveau de son front et il descendait sur les côtés de son visage, en d'élégantes arabesques noires, parsemés d'étranges et minuscules croix rouge sang.

« Il ne tiendra pas. » rajouta-t-elle.

Le Captain fut surpris par ses dures paroles et il en ressentit une certaine contrariété.

« Ne le sous-estime pas. Il se trouve en lui une grande force qu'il ne soupçonne probablement pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Natasha d'être contrariée.

Contrariée par les mystères qu'entouraient Antony Stark.

« A quel point est-il important pour toi, Steve ? »

Son interlocuteur mit un certain temps à répondre, comme s'il hésitait à le faire.

« Il est mon âme-sœur. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à spécifier que cette petite histoire m'aide à m'améliorer ! C'est à dire qu'elle me sert d'exercice pour faire évoluer mon style d'écriture, mon orthographe, ma syntaxe... TOUT ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire quelques critiques constructives ou à simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !
> 
> Signé, Zweim.

 

Chapitre 2 : Une déroutante rencontre

_Une semaine plus tard._

Le petit groupe avait bien avancé, traversant la Vallée de la mort en moins d'une semaine plus tard pour rejoindre la côte ouest des États-Unis. La traversée fut longue et périlleuse, de part la presque insupportable chaleur. Des piques de presque quarante degrés les empêchaient, quelque fois, d'avancer, les obligeant à s'abriter quelques heures pour s'hydrater et se reposer. Celui qui avait le plus de difficulté à supporter cette situation était Tony. Et malgré toutes les bonnes attentions de Wanda, il continuait de se plaindre, agaçant de facto la petite équipe.

Ils joignirent une grande ville côtière à la fin de la semaine. Il s'agissait du jour du marché, de fait, il s'y trouvait une masse importante de monde. Ils convinrent de se séparer en se répartissant les tâches à effectuer pour optimiser leur temps : le Captain, accompagné d'Antony, devaient rejoindre le port, tandis que Natasha et Clint s'occupaient de trouver des victuailles. Thor, Sam et Wanda, eux, se chargeaient de trouver un endroit où loger. Tony constata ainsi combien ils étaient méthodiques et organisés. En particulier le chef de la bande, le Captain comme ils l'appelaient tous.

Antony était intrigué par cet homme au doux regard et très expressif. Il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un défaut pour un assassin. Il émanait de ce 'Captain' quelque chose qui l'attirait et l'intriguait, ne faisait qu'attiser une étonnante curiosité, celle-là même qui ne cessait de grandir en lui depuis leur première rencontre. Il le trouvait un tantinet intimidant, notamment lorsqu'il se mettait à aboyer des ordres. Mais, dans un même temps, il le trouvait particulièrement charmant. Physiquement, du moins, il n'était pas insensible à ses bras puissant et à ses yeux semblables à deux étendues d'eau tranquille. Le Captain était un beau jeune homme et Tony en était troublé.

Ils marchaient à présent ensemble, cote à cote, dans la direction du port de la ville. Le brun regardait le blond et le blond, lui, prêtait attention aux alentours. Silencieux, aucun des deux n'osait prononcer la moindre parole, au désarroi du Captain qui mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son petit protégé. Il avait mené son enquête, avant de le sauver des mains des Templiers. Il savait certaine chose à son sujet, des choses que même l'intéressé devait ignoré. Il savait que sa place, celle de Tony, se trouvait parmi eux. Il en avait toutes les caractéristiques, quand bien même il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Malgré cela, et maintenant qu'il marchait avec lui, le Captain voulait en apprendre plus encore. Il voulait connaître ses goûts, son plat et sa couleur préférée, ses rêves, ses envies, ses… désirs. Il rougit à cette dernière pensée et Antony le remarqua, puisqu'il lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Le Captain s'empressa de lui répondre que tout allait bien. « Parfaitement bien », ajouta-t-il, même, surpris par le sens de l'observation développé de Tony. Quoi qu'il n'était pas si étonné que cela, le brun avait l'œil vif, il le voyait très bien.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à une petite place où il était difficile d'avancer. Il s'y trouvait tant de monde que le Captain fut tenté d'emprunter un autre chemin pour rejoindre les côtes. Mais alors qu'il se tourna vers Tony pour le lui proposer, il fut surpris de ne plus le voir.

Tony, présent quelques secondes auparavant, venait de disparaître sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans un bruit et sans laisser de traces.

Il regarda autour de lui, sentant l'angoisse, cette vile ennemie, le gagner. Il se réprimanda mentalement, il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter des yeux. Et il y avait tant de personne autour de lui qu'il lui était impossible de le retrouver : son champ de vision en était diminué. Il lui fallait donc prendre de l'altitude. Remarquant une ruelle vide à quelques mètres de sa position, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, puis il se faufila à travers la masse pour joindre l'endroit désiré. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention et personne ne le suivait, il le sentait. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, avisant le haut mur de la maison de brique. Celle-ci lui fournissait suffisamment d'appuis pour rendre l'escalade de ce mur aisé. Il espérait que Tony ne venait pas de se faire kidnapper par un Templier. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit du bâtiment, plus précisément sur la haute cheminée qui la surplombait, il entreprit d'observer les environs. Tony ne pouvait être loin.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour sur lui-même, aucun détail n'échappait à sa vision d'aigle. Il ne pouvait voir aussi loin que Clint, qui possédait l'étonnante capacité de voir le plus insignifiant détail situé à des kilomètres, mais il voyait suffisamment bien pour que Tony ne puisse lui échapper. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir escalader la façade de l'église, aux côtés d'un autre assassin, un allié, qu'il reconnut à la tenue qu'il portait : une longue veste bleu marine dont de fins motifs en or s'y trouvaient cousues, des bottes de cuirs noirs, abîmé, un pantalon de même couleur… Et il devinait, caché sous cette même veste, une élégante chemise de soie blanche et une ceinture sur laquelle devait se trouver une impressionnante quantité de fioles empoisonnées. Une tenue noble, effectivement détonante sur les assassins qu'ils étaient.

« Il est venu... » soupira le Captain qui utilisa son grappin pour rejoindre le bâtiment en face.

Tony grimpait la façade de l'église aux côtés d'un sympathique jeune homme, un assassin appartenant au même groupe que ses ravisseurs. Contrairement à eux, et sans compter Wanda, cet homme était d'un étonnante gentillesse, amusant et très attachant. Tony avait été charmé aux premières paroles échangées, notamment parce qu'il était, tout comme lui, un inventeur et un véritable génie. Les deux hommes s'étaient tout de suite presque liés d'amitié. Quoi que Tony ressentait que son nouvel ami mettait une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, bien trop heureux qu'il était à admirer la ville depuis le haut clocher de l'église.

De là, il parvenait à voir les stand des marchands, sur la place du marché où il avait abandonné le Captain. Son regard se porta ensuite sur deux personnes capuchonnées qu'il devina être Clint et Natasha, grâce aux couleur de leurs tenues. En regardant devant lui, il put voir le Captain escalader les toits, grimper, utiliser son grappin, probablement dans l'optique de les rejoindre. Ce fait le fit doucement rire et il adressa à son compère un sourire plein de malice, auquel l'autre répondit volontiers.

« Dis moi, Antony…

\- Tony. Je t'écoute, Azarov.

\- Tony, sais-tu ce qu'est le saut de la foi ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non, jamais il n'avait entendu parlé d'une telle chose.

« Parfait. Tu vas découvrir ce petit plaisir ! » s'exclama gaiement Azarov. Il attrapa son avant-bras et le contraint à marcher jusqu'à la façade est, à l'opposée de la direction du Captain et du coucher du soleil.

« Bien. Tu vois la charrette, au pied de l'édifice, mon très cher ami ? »

Antony baissa la tête et vit effectivement l'objet, remplit de paille. Une petite idée de ce qu'était le saut de la foi commençait à germer dans son esprit et il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier.

« Je te montre ? Tu verras, c'est simple ! Ne penses à rien pendant la chute, si ce n'est que tu dois atterrir sur le dos. »

Antony regarda l'homme comme s'il était devenu fou. Quoi qu'avec sa dégaine de noble anglais, ses long cheveux courts, coiffés vers l'arrière, couleur bleu nuit, ses paupières sans cesse écarquillés et son teint légèrement halé, l'on pouvait penser qu'il était effectivement fou, complètement taré. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon presque… malsaine, aux yeux de Tony. Ses dent étaient d'une incroyable blancheur, c'en était presque effrayant.

Il vit Azarov lui tourner le dos et écarter les bras en grand. Sur le bord de l'église, il se laissa lentement tomber vers l'avant. Antony se rapprocha vivement du bord pour voir le corps tomber, faire un genre de pirouette, pour que son dos touche effectivement le premier la paille. Tony n'était pas certain de parvenir à exécuter une telle figure. Il se retourna et vit que le Captain venait d'atterrir sur le toit de l'église.

« Antony… c'est dangereux… ne fais pas ça… »

Tony le foudroya de son regard noisette, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Désobéir lui semblait être une excellente idée, si bien qu'il lui tourna le dos pour sauter. Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Tony écarta les bras et imita les mouvements de son compère. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine, à un point tel que c'en devenait douloureux. Mais la sensation de liberté qui l'étreignait alors fonctionna comme un calmant et il savoura ce bref instant de chut libre. Atterrissant sans mal dans le chariot, il s'empressa de sortir et de courir aux côtés d'un Azarov hilare.

« Allé le bleu, essaie de me suivre maintenant ! » lui lança d'ailleurs ce dernier, après avoir frappé son dos.

Tony le regarda accélérer et il n'était pas bien sûr de parvenir à tenir le rythme. Pourtant, il releva le défi et il entreprit de le suivre, se mouvant sans difficulté entre les passants qu'il rencontrait et qu'il devait, parfois, pousser pour ne pas être ralenti. Il vit, loin devant lui, Azarov tourner dans une petite ruelle, vide de vie, pour ensuite s'agripper aux murs de l'une des deux maison, celle en bois et en brique, pour grimper jusqu'à son toit. Antony n'eut aucun mal à faire de même, quoi qu'il peinait à trouver de bonne prise et qu'il ressentait toujours une légère appréhension à l'idée de faire une chose aussi dangereuse. La chute, s'il avait le malheur de lâcher, pouvait lui être fatale.

Il s'imposa une pause de quelques secondes lorsqu'il fut sur le toit pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était ni aussi rapide, ni aussi sportif qu'Azarov. De fait, il peinait à tenir le rythme que ce dernier lui imposait.

Les jambes fléchies, les mains sur les genoux, il toussa puis il prit une grande inspiration. Il releva son visage pour chercher Azarov du regard et il fut surpris de voir ce dernier adossé contre la sortie de cheminée de la maison d'en face.

« Il faut sauter, Tony ! »

Tony devint blanc comme un lin.

« Antony, arrêtes ça ! »

Tony baissa la tête pour voir le Captain, mécontent, en train d'escalader le mur. l'emprise de ses doigts sur la pierre était telle qu'il était improbable que cette homme, d'une carrure impressionnante, ne tombe. Tony lui adressa son plus beau sourire et il secoua la tête pour lui signifiait qu'il comptait bien suivre Azarov. Toute crainte de chute mortelle disparut, de fait, il ne perdit pas une secondes de plus. Il sprinta jusqu'au bord du toit, sans hésitation aucune. Il avait confiance en ses capacités et, surtout, il se dit que si Azarov avait pu le faire, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas lui aussi. Aussi, plia-t-il ses genoux et s'élança-t-il dans l'air après avoir tendu ses jambes. Tel un oisillon quittant pour la première fois son nid, il vola entre les deux maisons. Ces quelques secondes dans le vide lui parurent être de longues mais agréables minutes. Il commençait à apprécier cette sensation fugace d'apesanteur, qui le rendait quelque peu euphorique.

Il atterrit sans encombre sur le toit voisin puis il se retourna vivement pour constater la distance qui séparait les deux maisons. Il se sentait fier, mais aussi vivant pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps.

« Impressionnant, mon ami. Tu n'as jamais fait une telle chose, je présume ?

\- Si, lui répondit Tony, quand j'étais petit… plus jeune, je veux dire. Je grimpais aux arbres… aux toits des maisons… Avec un ami, Steve, qu'il s'appelait. Père m'engueulait à chaque fois et Mère manquait de défaillir.

\- haha ! Petits polissons ! »

Le Captain les rejoignit et il agrippa le col du beau manteau d'Azarov.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes bêtises, Azarov ! Et il était convenu que tu restes en France !

\- Je me sentais seul ? » Lui répondit ce dernier, en arborant un malicieux sourire aux lèvres.

Antony était surpris de voir la colère émaner du corps imposant du chef de bande. Il s'en retrouva quelque peu effrayé. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis il posa une main sur la large épaule. Le blond détourna son attention d'Azarov pour le fixer de longues secondes. Tony vit les prunelles orageuses devenir calmes et paisibles.

« Excuse moi, Antony. Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps. Nous devons partir demain, quoi qu'il en coûte. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nul part, à présent.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse… je n'aurai pas dû suivre Azarov. Mais.. je… »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Azarov aurait pu être envoyé par l'Ordre des Templiers pour te tuer, déclara Steve, sans le lâcher des yeux. Pourquoi lui as-tu fait confiance ?

\- Il porte le même type de tenue que vous. Il a les lames… cachés.. sur ses poignets… Et il m'a parlé de Wanda… alors je l'ai suivi. J'étais certain qu'il faisait parti de votre bande, alors… »

La voix d'Antony s'éteignit, tandis qu'il trouvait un certain intérêt aux tuiles parsemant le toit de la petite maison où ils se trouvaient.

« C'est qu'il est futé, le bleu ! »

Steve reporta son attention sur son acolyte désobéissant.

« L'Ordre des Assassins en sera informé. »

Steve le relâcha.

 **oOo Une semaine plus tard** **oOo**

Si Tony ne supportait pas la chaleur intense du désert, il en supportait pas non les voyage en navire maritime.

Après que Le Captain ait réprimandé Azarov, il les avait conduis jusqu'à un certain Edward, Edward Kenway. A sa dégaine, Tony avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate, en plus de faire parti de leur confrérie d'Assassin. Cependant, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et c'était avec émerveillement qu'il avait embarqué le lendemain à bord du Jackdaw. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'ils naviguaient, une semaine qu'il était malade également. Et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, il s'occupait du navire, améliorer sa mécanique, se rendait utile du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Parfois, Edward lui attribuer des petites missions, tel que réparer une corde, recoudre une voile… et pour ce faire, étonnamment, il lui fallait faire usage de compétences physiques qu'il ne possédait pas toujours. Le plus souvent, il le faisait sous les moqueries de Wanda et Azarov, à son grand désarroi. Tout allait pour le mieux, les jours passaient paisiblement et, en dépit de son kidnapping, Tony commençait à s'attacher à ses ravisseurs. Ils lui étaient semblables à une grande famille dont il avait l'impression de faire parti. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé sa place.

A la fin de la semaine, cependant, il décanta bien vite lorsqu'une attaque surprise les prit tous de court. C'était durant la nuit. Les premiers boulets de canons envoyés par l'ennemi l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il eut, ce jour là, la peur de sa vie, si bien qu'il crut que la mort s'était déplacé pour l'emportée avec elle.

Ce n'était pas elle, mais c'était tout comme.

Car après les boulets, ce furent des hommes, des pirates sanguinaires d'attaquer. Le chaos s'instaura sur le navire, poussant Tony à se cacher dans les cales. Installé entre deux caisses, son corps entier tremblait de peur. Il avait fui le combat misérablement, il en avait honte, mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un assassin. Il était un créateur, un génie. Sa place n'était pas sur le pont et il espérait que ses compagnons le comprendront.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de se calmer, car il était improbable qu'un matelot ne s'attarde en ces lieux étant donné le chaos qui régnait au dessus, un bruit de pas le fit brusquement sursauter. Il ferma les yeux et fit la chose la plus stupide et improbable qui lui vint à l'esprit et que jamais il n'aurait pensé faire : il se mit à prier.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de lui, puis une main se posa sur son épaule et agrippa sa chemise. Elle le força à se lever puis à se tourner. Contraint de faire face à son agresseur, Tony porta l'une de ses mains sur sa poche arrière, où se trouvait caché un petit canif. Il s'agissait d'un marin ennemis, vêtu de haillon, sentant fort l'alcool et découvrant une dentition marron. Son regard était aussi dur que le fer et aussi sanguinaire que celui de ses compères, Tony frissonna de peur. Cette homme, de par son extravagante apparence, était absolument effrayant. Il poussa sa victime apeuré, Tony, contre la paroi de l'une des grande caisse de marchandises pour ensuite le menacer d'un poignard, placé sous son menton. Ceci fut la seconde plus grande peur dans la vie de Tony.

« Bah, alors, il s'est perdu le petit- »

Tony ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. D'un geste, il planta sa lame, jusqu'alors caché, dans la carotide de l'homme, coupant l'artère et l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux étonné, avant que la vie ne le quitte et que son corps ne s'effondre. Tony le regarda se vider de son sang sans réagir. Il était choqué, peut-être même traumatisé, mais aussi, étonnamment rassuré. Il était hors de danger. Il s'était débrouillé seul.

Sa vision se brouilla puisque des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues. Deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent alors et l'emportèrent loin du cadavre, en lui susurrant des mots doux. Tony se blottit contre le torse imposant, respira l'odeur d'été du Captain, puis il murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

« J'ai tué un homme. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : émergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.
> 
> Note de l'autrice : J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira. Je suis désolée, je ne publierai pas avant un petit moment car je vais entrer en période de partiel. Je ferai cependant de mon mieux. Vos retours sont encourageant ! Et je prends vraiment plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire ! Encore une fois, merci et bonne lecture !

 

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : émergence_

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux, puis il se redressa. Il retira promptement les électrodes placées sur ses tempes, puis il se frotta vivement les yeux. Ils étaient irrités et rouges, de par les petits vaisseaux sanguins ayant explosés. Un bruit de serrure le fit sursauter et le poussa à quitter la table de bobath sur laquelle il avait passé une heure, peut-être deux. Le fait était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sprinta jusqu'à un bureau tapissé de documents, placé à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée du laboratoire où il se trouvait. Il s'arma de son téléphone et il entreprit de se cacher sous le meuble, à l'abri du regard des deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

Son coeur battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il le lâche. De ses doigts tremblant, il déverrouilla son cellulaire, pour chuchoter à Friday, l'intelligence artificielle qu'il avait crée et installé dedans, les relevés de son expérience dans le passé grâce à l'Animus. La courbe qui s'afficha sur l'écran lui indiqua que son corps acceptait l'Animus, tout allait bien. Il était en parfaite santé et il s'était relativement bien synchronisé avec son ancêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, rassuré.

« Howard… je t'en prie… quand diable cesseras-tu cette folie ? »

Antony sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Ses deux parents se trouvaient à quelques mètres de sa position, sans se douter qu'il était là.

« Penses à nous… penses à ton fils… Je t'en prie… cette guerre doit cesser… Howard, tu es-

\- Ma décision est prise. Cesse de m'importuner. L'Ordre compte sur moi ! Quant à mon incapable de fils… »

Antony se boucha les oreilles, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les critiques acerbes de son père, cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. Il voulait le détruire et pour ce faire, il était prêt à tout. De fait, il patienta une demi heure, au moins, avant que ses parents ne décident de déserter les lieux. Antony verrouilla ensuite la porte et il poussa un meuble devant. Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire demi-tour.

Il brancha ensuite Friday sur l'ordinateur de son père et, grâce à quelques lignes de codes, il parvint à infiltrer tous les systèmes d'Abstergo.

« Friday, récolte toutes les données que tu peux et met les dans ce disque dur. Détruit ensuite leurs serveurs et le base de données. Je t'autorise à utiliser le virus Iron-Man. Oh ! Et contacte cet homme, le mercenaire… euh… Rogers ! Oui, contacte Rogers.

\- Bien, monsieur. Autre chose ?

\- Une pizza ? » proposa Tony, en souriant.

Il quitta le confortable siège du bureau pour rejoindre l'animus. Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle, le 1.0, qu'il avait légèrement modifié, après en avoir étudié le fonctionnement. Il s'allongea dessus et il remis les électrodes en place. Il les avait ajoutée au système pour permettre une meilleur analyse de son activité cérébrale et, par conséquent, une meilleure synchronisation.

« Sors moi de là dans une heure. »

Il ferma les yeux et l'animus s'activa de lui-même.

**oOo**

De son côté, Natasha était surprise de voir du mouvement dans les serveurs d'Abstergo. Un hacker était en train de collecter toutes les données de cette malveillante entreprise, chose qu'elle s'apprêtait elle-même à faire. Elle s'empressa de contacter Steve.

« Nous avons un prob-

\- Le fils d'Howard est en train de hacker le système, je sais.

\- Qu… Mais…

\- Il m'a contacté. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour le sortir de… chez lui. »

Natasha fronça ses sourcils, au summum de la surprise.

« Un Templiers qui demande notre aide ? Vraiment ?

\- Concrètement, ce n'est pas un Templier, lui apprit Clint, qui regardait les lignes de codes défiler sur l'écran sans les comprendre.

\- Clin a raison. Et je pense que ce jeune homme pourra nous être utile. Je vais quand même contacter Fury. On reste contacte. »

Steve coupa la communication et Natasha soupire longuement.

« On aide le gamin ? La questionna l'archer.

\- J'en ai bien peur... » lui répondit l'espionne, avant que ses doigts ne se remettent à tapoter le clavier.


End file.
